1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to installation of residential and light commercial HVAC equipment, and more particularly to suspension systems for air handlers, gas furnaces, and related HVAC equipment in attics and crawlspaces.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, residential and light commercial HVAC equipment, including air handlers and gas furnaces, are typically installed in attics and crawlspaces in the manner illustrated in FIG. 1 (referred to herein as the “prior art manner of installation”). FIG. 1 shows 22-gauge sheet metal strapping 10, nailed to overhead wood trusses at the top and connected to a secondary pan 12 at the bottom. Near the bottom, a length of angle iron 14 is connected to the 22-gauge sheet metal strapping 10 to form a cradle upon which sits the HVAC unit 5. Several shortcomings are inherent with the prior art manner of installation.
For example, the prior art manner of installation typically requires at least two people to carry out the installation. The prior art manner of installation requires the usage of heavy and relatively expensive angle iron 14. The prior art manner of installation lacks adjustability, which makes it difficult to achieve the proper pitch (or levelness) of the HVAC unit 5. The prior art manner of installation also makes it difficult to achieve the proper pitch for the secondary pan 12. The prior art manner installation requires the 22-gauge strapping 10 to be cut to fit in the field, which leaves the 22-gauge strapping 10 with sharp corners and edges that can injure the installers, other trades people, the owner or anyone else in the area. The prior art manner of installation leaves the secondary pan 12 in a position that often gets bumped by other tradesmen and/or the owner, which can bend the secondary pan 12 and defeat the purpose of the secondary pan 12 by permitting leakage onto surfaces below. Similarly, the prior art manner of installation can permit leakage from the air handler 5 to travel along the length of the angle iron 14, bypassing the secondary pan 12, and drip on surfaces below.
Other hanging apparatus have been disclosed in the following United States or foreign patents: U.S. Pat. No. 77,587 (L H Colbom), U.S. Pat. No. 382,171 (G W Lutz), U.S. Pat. No. 528,319 (A J Beaton), U.S. Pat. No. 670,870 (J R Drozeski), U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,377 (C W Crannel), U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,092 (R L Geib), U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,030 (N E Cathcart), U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,118 (J Y Pelavin), U.S. Pat. No. GB 2,092,257 (J Harding), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,692 (W E Gohl, Jr.). None of these references, however, disclose the aspects of the current invention.